


For The Love of Ice Cream

by StrangerIvy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerIvy/pseuds/StrangerIvy
Summary: Kacy has an undying love for Ice Cream so Stiles takes her out for some on summer break.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	For The Love of Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> So this is still based on my OC character Kacy McCall for my When Wolves Howl series but isn’t really all that related besides just a cutesy chapter for them. This is obviously for when they do get together. I just really wanted to do a one-shot and this came to mind! I’m sorry this is so terrible. Let me know what you think! 😊

Summer. It was my favorite season of the year and not just because it meant we were done with school until the fall but because of the heat and the sun and the endless number of things you could do outside.

The year had been exhausting so far and I was looking forward to this break and even better yet a break where I could spend some quality time with my boyfriend, Stiles Stilinski. I had woken up in a great mood that day getting right into the shower and getting ready for the day as the sun shined brightly through my room.

I grabbed my black high waisted skirt that went down to about mid-thigh and a simple short-sleeved white crop top. Scott walked into my room as I was curling my hair eyeballing me with a raised eyebrow.

“Where you going?” He asked with yawn stretching his arms I looked over at him through my mirror noticing his disheveled hair, I glanced at the clock noticing it was noon, I smirked shaking my head at him.

“One of these days you should try getting up before noon.” I smiled finishing the last piece of my hair before spraying in some hair spray to hold the curls. He waved me off before taking a seat on my bed.

“You didn’t answer the question,” He pointed out with a smirk knowing full well what I was up too as I had told him the day before, I shook my head but couldn’t help the smile that crept onto my face. My phone went off before I could answer, and I went over to it grabbing it off my nightstand looking at the screen.

**Stiles Stilinski**

**Here :)**

I slipped on some sandals grabbing my bag from behind Scott shoving my phone in it but as I was about to race out the door Scott grabbed a hold of my wrist. I looked back at him and he had a more serious expression. My smile dropped as I slowly raised an eye brow at him.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” He smirked dropping his fake seriousness, I punched him jokingly before heading out my room and down the stairs out of the house.

Stiles was waiting for me leaned up against his jeep, he looked up once he heard my footsteps. He looked me up and down with a large smile.

“Wow,” He gasped as I got closer, I couldn’t help the blush that spread across my cheeks. He stood up straight meeting me halfway resting his hands on my hips. “You look beautiful,” He whispered leaning his head to rest on mine. My smile grew wider and I leaned up kissing him before skipping over to the passenger side getting in.

Stiles got in starting the jeep and pulling out of the driveway. I reached up turning up the radio humming along to the song that played through the speakers. Stiles reached over grabbing my hand intertwined our fingers. I looked over at him with a large smile as he drove letting the window blow through my hair.

The drive to town was short and he pulled into the parking spot in front of the local Ice Cream shop. I got out of the car walking up to the door that he opened the door with a small bow making me laugh at his goofiness.

“Dork,” I giggled as we walked into the shop, we walked up to the windows looking over the selections. I was having a hard time deciding on if I went to stick with a good classic chocolate or the raspberry cheesecake.

“Come on Kac,” Stiles whined next to me, I smirked holding up my hand for him to be quiet

“You can’t rush this,” I stated, reaching up taping my lip in thought. Stiles scoffed next me shaking his head

“She will have a scoop of Chocolate on a sugar cone,” My mouth dropped but he only smirked before going over to pay. I pouted sticking out my lip as he returned with our ice cream handing me mine.

“What if I wanted the Raspberry Cheesecake?” I pouted as we walked out of the shop

“You didn’t.” He simply stated with a small smile grabbing a hold of my hand, I returned the smile taking a bite of my ice cream letting out a small moan in delight. I nodded agreeing with him

“You’re right I didn’t,” He let out a laugh his head thrown back in amusement, “God, I love ice cream,” I said this pulled another chuckle from him. He held out his ice cream for me to taste and I took a bit feeling some hit my nose.

“It was always a good bribing tool for Scott and I when we were kids,” Stiles said wiping the ice cream off my nose, “Seems like you would do anything for it,” I nodded taking another bite of mine.

“You are absolutely right, I would sell my soul for some good ice cream,” I joked, he shook his head at me

“So easily pleased,” He whispered giving my hand a soft squeeze

We walked down the street looking into a few shop windows as we passed. As the day went on, we shared a lot of laughs and smiles ending the day up in the woods on a cliff watching the sunset. He had brought blankets opening the trunk fully so the two of us could sit.

He took one of the blankets wrapping it around my shoulder before wrapping an arm around me. I moved closer to him to rest my head on his shoulder.

“Hey Stiles,” I moved my head so that I could look up at him. His eyes glanced down at me and he hummed to say he heard me, “Do you think this could be our thing?” He looked down at me fully now with a soft smile. He nodded kissing my forehead, his hand went down and around my waist his thumb rubbing my side.

“Yeah, yeah I think this could be.” He answered I smiled looking back at the changing sky.


End file.
